Patrick Star Becomes A Pokemon Trainer
by ThisAccountDied
Summary: Patrick Star doesn't want to live an ordinary life...instead he wants to be a pokemon trainer! Spongebob thinks he's gone crazy, but that doesn't stop Patrick! Join our starfish friend in this crazy adventure. Ch. 2 posted!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here's the first chapter. I know it's stupid, but please go easy on me. This is my first fanfic and I don't want any flames. NO FLAMES!!!! So anyway, this story involves both pokemon and spongebob. AND...I would like to thank CuddleyEeveeM for her help! I couldn't done it without her! 

* * *

Chapter One

It was an unusual day in Bikini Bottom...Spongebob just purchased sixteen bras for his friend, Sandy and Patrick - well, he was just having a hard time deciding whether he wanted to become a pokemon trainer or not.

"I want to be a pokemon trainer," said Patrick Star proudly. "And I mean it!"

The pink starfish grunted with pride and headed to Spongebob's pineapple house. He knocked several times on the door to emphasize his enthusiasm.

"Open your dang door, Spongeboob!" Patrick exclaimed. He lowered his eyebrows angrily. He was going to become a pokemon trainer. And this was his time to shine! So if Spongebob didn't open that dang door sooner or later, Patrick would have an awful fit.

Suddenly, the door swinged open and a yellow sponge thing stood in place. "Hi, Patrick," he said. "How are you, today?"

"Shut up!!!" yelled Patrick.

"Uh...is something wrong?" questioned Spongebob. He was utterly confused; Patrick never acted this way towards him before.

Patrick Star stared at his friend for a long time. Then: "Of course not, you idiot!!! If there was something wrong, then I wouldn't want to become a pokemon trainer!"

Spongebob sighed heavily and replied, "Patrick, I think you need to see a doctor"

"Why? I'm not sick!" said Patrick. He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"No, I mean a therapist," Spongebob explained. "A therapist is-"

"I know what a therapist is!!" shouted Patrick, waving his arms furiously. "I don't need to go see one. My teeth are fine!"

Spongebob Squarepants, our little yellow friend, slam the door with anger. He couldn't take any more stupid remarks from Patrick. _What the heck is a pokemon trainer anyway? _he thought.

Spongebob sat in his chair and stared into space. Gary, his pet snail, slithered by to comfort him.

"Oh, Gary! Patrick has gone nuts! What am I to do?!" Spongebob buried his face into his hands and managed a small sob. "I'm so worried," he contiuned. "What if he has an undiscovered fatal disease?"

Gary meowed softly and snuggled against his companion.

--------

Meanwhile with Patrick, the star fish dude started up a path to his destination. And in case you are wondering where his destination was, he wanted to go to Pallet Town. Now of course, Patrick didn't know that the pokemon world could survive underwater. So Patrick had to take a few pit stops to furnish his mind.

Patrick entered a cafe called, 'The Cool Coral'. It was a small, delightful place where music and laughter filled the air. A band was playing while some played poker and other various card games.

The pink star fish looked around in amazement. "Wow, this place is pretty!" He grinned slightly and walked through the cafe, eyeing each beautiful fish girl that strolled by in a sassy manner.

The cafe manager, who looked no older than thirty, was sitting at the front desk with a pin attached to his shirt: Tim.

"Yo, Tim!" exclaimed Patrick. "This cafe rocks!"

Tim the manager smiled in response. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

"So...um, I'm hungry. Give me food!" Patrick said.

"First a waitress needs to assign you a table," replied Tim. "Then you can order food from the menu. Have you ever been to a resteraunt, son?"

"I'm not your son," answered Patrick. "But yes. I have been to a resteraunt...I think."

The manager arched an eyebrow at him. Then he turned to the nearest waitress and told her, "Fetch this boy a table and menu"

The waitress nodded in reply. "I'm on it, Tim!"

Patrick stared lovingly at the waitress. "Hey, babe" he said. "Wanna be my girl?"

The waitress gasped in surprise and slapped Patrick on the face. "Coward! I'm dating a zookeeper!"

"I like zoos." Patrick said dumbfounded.

The waitress narrowed her eyes at her new enemy. "Whatever," she answered cooly. "Follow me."

The waitress girl led Patrick all the way in the back of the cafe; only one was table was left for availability. As Patrick took his seat, the waitress gave him a thin menu. Patrick studied the name tag on her shirt: Kimmy.

"Thank you, Kimmy!"

Kimmy rolled her eyes and left Patrick with his menu.

Patrick opened the menu and found a large variety of tasty dishes and other wonderful meals. Just reading the lists made our pink friend drool. After a few seconds, Patrick was finished with deciding his order. His cheesy smile bloomed across his chubby face.

"Kimmy! I'm done with my order!"

A grumpy Kimmy walked up to Patrick's table. She pulled out a notepad and pencil and was ready to take his order. "Ok, what do you want?" she asked. Her droopy eyelids made her even grumpier than usual.

"I want a kelp smoothie and two lemon pies." He answered happily.

Kimmy the waitress wrote down Patrick's order down, sighed, and said, "Is there anything else you would like?"

Patrick shook his head no. "I believe not."

_This is the weirdest costumer we ever had_. Kimmy thought.

------

Twenty minutes later, Patrick was finished and satifised with his meal. He really did enjoy it...he even enjoyed grumpy Kimmy's company.

"This cafe rocks" he said to no one in particular. He got up, with a full stomach. He marched through the cafe with a cheerful expression on his face. When he was outside the 'The Cool Coral', he had two things on his mind...1 - How was Spongebob? and 2 - How long was it going to take to get to Pallet Town?

Our friend sat down glumly. "Oh, what should I do now?" his misery echoed through Bikini Botton. Then a thought hit him. The bus station! Of course! You could take a bus anywhere you want. It was such a brilliant idea, Patrick hugged himself.

He stood up and started running to the station. It didn't take long to get there. Ten - maybe fifteen minutes. When Patrick got there, instant excitement rushed through his body. This was it.

"This bus station rocks," said Patrick. "It rocks like the cafe."

------------

"I'm sorry, but we don't know any place called, 'Pallet Town'." The bus driver told Patrick.

Patrick's eyes welled up with tears. "But...but..." he sniffed.

"Sorry, son!"

"I'm not your dang son!" Patrick screamed. He picked up a rock and threw it at the driver's head.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the bus driver. "What the heck was that for?"

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME I'M YOUR SON AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE PALLET TOWN IS!" Patrick was very shouty today.

"Look, maybe I can help you. There's this service place around here called, 'Hidden Worlds Discovered'. Maybe that will help your problem." The bus driver explained calmly. He rubbed his forehead, where the rock left a big ugly bruise.

Patrick tapped his chin. "Hmm...ok, I'll go there."

-----

Patrick soon arrived at the Hidden Worlds Discovered. It was a strangely unique service building. People rushed to and fro...it was absoutley hetic.

"Hey, how do I get to Pallet Town?" Patrick asked, walking up to an open area where a middle-aged man was standing.

The middle-aged man replied sternly, "Pallet Town, eh? That's located in the Kanto region of the pokemon universe, am I right?"

It took Patrick a minute or so to transmit the man's message to his brain. When Patrick understood, he nodded his head and said, "Uh-huh. I believe so." Truthfully, he wasn't quite sure, but that wasn't his concern at the moment. All he cared about was getting his first pokemon and starting his journey.

The man checked his watch. Then he looked back at Patrick. "I'm sorry, but the travel portal is still having a few difficulties; the traffic jam will have to go on for another twelve minutes."

Patrick didn't say a word. Disapointed, he headed towards a nearby resting lounge. He sat down on one of the couches and said to himself, "This is going to take forever! This place sucks!"

Momentarily, the twelve minutes were finally up and Patrick was well pleased. He knew the time had come because the middle-aged man reminded him.

"Ok, sir. The portal is now open for travel purposes. Please do follow me!"

-----

And so...Patrick Star, upcoming pokemon trainer was now on his way to Pallet Town. He was currently sitting securely in the Travel Shuttle. It was a transportation vehicle that was surprsingly comfortable. "This portal rocks!" said Patrick with joy. His eyes widened at the speed meter. The shuttle was going very fast!

Soon. Oh, very soon. He was going to become an offical pokemon trainer.

* * *

So what do ya think? First chapter's interesting for you? Please review! But no flames - remember that! 


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter...here we go. A bit short - but worth it. I know it's not that good as the last chap. because I'm kind of running out of ideas :( I might not continue, but if you give me some feedback, I'll still add more chapters. This is harder than I thought! Well, enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Two

Patrick's eyes widened in amazement. Never before, he has seen anything so unbelivable. He was in Pallet Town.

Patrick took a big gulp of air. "The air..." he exhaled. "The air...doesn't bother me." He took a couple of more huffs and puffs. The astonished sea critter slowly walked through the town, switching his head in all sorts of directions. _This place is amazing! _He thought. His eyes roamed across the clear blue sky. He watched some Pidgey gracefully soar. Patrick was actually smart enough to identify pokemon on his own, believe it or not.

A sudden shriek startles Patrick.

"AAAAHHH! IT'S A MONSTER!"

"Huh?" said Patrick, turning around.

A woman ran off screaming for her life, repeating the word 'monster' over and over again. She went on a rampage. This woman knocked on every door of each house she saw. "I SWEAR! A MONSTER IS OUT THERE TO GET ME!!!" Her shouting was insane.

"Stop scaring my children, you moron!" a young mother yelled in reply. She was perched up on the balcony of her house, while her kids were crying their eyes out behind her. "If you keep that up, I'll call the police!"

But did the rampage woman listen? Of course not! She immediatley then started forming a mob. Some farmers with pitchforks, others with flame torches, and even some brave teenagers.

Our starfish friend wasn't aware of the situation that was occuring. Instead, he was deep in thought about his first starter pokemon. _Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur? _Hmm..it was going to be a tough decision to make. He also needed to decide if he wanted to have some other travelers accompany him while he did his journey. And then...there was the food. _Oh my God..._ Patrick just remembered he didn't pack! He had no knapsack or anything - Patrick was quite upset.

He was about to have a tantrum, but it was cut off when a deep voice declared, "Get him!"

Patrick was horrified. "W-w-what do you people want?"

One of the teenagers spoke up. "You're the monster, isn't that right? It's too bad we will have to destroy you!"

All at once, the mob blabbered on and on, as they crowded around Patrick...the so-called monster.

-------------

"Proffessor Oak, are you sure he's okay?" a voice asked.

"I'm sure," replied another voice. "He'll wake up soon! No doubt about it."

-Patrick-

_Darkness...what's that? Voices? They sound pretty friendly. Wait a minute. Am I dead? And am I in heaven? And there are angels around me? Oh my...but I never imagined Heaven to be so dark. And how come I can't talk? This is strange. I guess that mob killed me. ...Huh? I think the angels are talking to me again._

"Oh look, he's waking up!" one of the angels said.

Patrick drowsily fluttered his eyes open. He felt sore all over. Then he realized he wasn't in heaven.

"Who are you people?" asked Patrick.

There were two humans who were standing nearby a cot, where Patrick was now sitting up.

"We saw some people attacking you, but I informed them that you were a undiscovered species of a pokemon. My convincing worked well, but -" the man was cut off by a black-haired boy.

"..It was too late. Someone threw a torch at you. So me and the proffessor immediatley took you to the lab to help your burns. You were a little bit unconscious, though." He said. The boy looked up at the professor who had a stern look on his face.

"I guess you're ok now," the professor told Patrick. "Bye the way. My name is Professor Oak. And this is Ash Ketchum - future pokemon master!" Patrick looked at the two humans with curiosity.

"But I'm not a pokemon," replied Patrick. "I'm a starfish from Bikini Bottom."

Ash raised an eyebrow at Patrick. "Bikini Bottom?" He laughed lightly. "You got to be kidding me!" He chuckled once more, and shook his head at the professor.

Professor Oak grinned, making his eyes friendly.

"Patrick," he began. "If you really are from Bikini Bottom, then how did you get here?" he placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder.

Patrick tapped his chin and thought. "Teen People!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, that's it! Teen People!"

A loud, deep laugh erupted from Proffessor Oak. "Teen People, eh?" he asked sounding sarcastic. "The magazine, you mean?"

Ash sighed hopelessly. He couldn't belive he was wasting his time at the lab with some hard-headed starfish idiot.

Patrick quickly changed the subject and said, "Anyway, you don't know how happy I am to be here. You see. I came all the way to Pallet Town to become a pokemon trainer!"

AWKWARD SILENCE

A couple of short laughs escaped from Ash's mouth. "Please, don't talk any more!" He clutched his stomach, laughing like a maniac. "You are way too funny!" For thirty seconds, the professor and our starfish friend listened to a musical of laughter. As the seconds flowed by, the professor had enough.

"Ash," he firmly said. "Stop your laughing this instant. If Patrick wants to be a pokemon trainer, then he will be." Oak smiled at Patrick and winked at him. Ash stopped his laughing.

Patrick smiled back. He also tried to wink as well, but he had some trouble. So he covered one of his eyes with his hand, and left the other open. The professor chuckled.

"May I suggest you become a comedian, too?" Oak grinned.

---------------

Three pokemon were perched up on top of a blue table: Bulbasuar, Charmander, and Squirtle

Patrick Star studied these three creatures by observing their behaviors. Charmander was cutely smiling at Patrick, while Squirtle was dancing. Bulbasaur looked bored.

"So have you decided yet?" Professor Oak, asked.

Patrick turned around facing Ash and the proffessor. "Yes," he claimed. "I know exactly which pokemon to pick."

* * *

Short. Oh, well.

...Do you see 'Submit Review'? Click on it!


End file.
